The Dark Towers Thunderclap and the Dark Tower
by ChileRoland
Summary: DT5 Spoiler! Set 5 years in the future of DT5 they had a lot of trouble and Roland is in the chair. Susannahs half demon son is with them and Jake and Roland and Eddie have drifted apart the only ones he trusts is Oy and Susannah who was more like a moth
1. Default Chapter

I disclaim all ownership of anything related to The Dark Tower or Stephen King. The only thing owned by me is Jeff D. Thank you. The setting is this. Roland now takes turns in Susannah's wheel chair Eddie and Jake have become addicted to Roland's tobacco. Jake has become distant and finds himself using the touch to get information instead of just asking. Roland is keeping something from Jake locked in the back of his mind and he knows it's about him. (He and him being Jake) They are several wheels away from The Tower when they come upon a small encampment in (one more thing. This is set about 5 years later. They ran cross a lot of trouble in the doorways of the cave. Roland's pain is a lot more frequent and devastating Jake has become a strong young man and Eddie has become weaker in body Susannah is the same person she was .. And her son.. The demon child has become part of the Ka-tet he always feels the affects of his demonic side. HE is half demon but seems to be quiet normal in appearance the only physical feature is his fangs. )  
  
Roland sat back in the chair, Oy on his lap, as Eddie silently pushes him. Jake now almost 17 looks over at their new companion, a small boy. He was about five in human terms but looked at least seven in size and in mind. Eddie looked down at his. son? Whatever. Susannah crawled along beside him. Jake stopped suddenly causing everything to stop. His voice. somewhat cruel now coughs out one sentence. "Roland you want something?" Roland looks up. "Aye, I was going to ask if Susannah wanted to ride in the chair." Susannah shook her head. "No.. no I insist." She finally gave in and Roland screamed as he stood up. "Aah..." Eddie lifted her and put her down in it. Eddie hoisted the kid upon his shoulder. Jake without a word began to push Susannah the only one in this Ka-tet-other then Oy- he cared for. Oy rode in the pocket of his poncho. They took to a rocky course through the middle of the barren waist land called Thunderclap. He took a big, deep breath. He could sense something big coming. Susannah remained quiet as she balanced a stack of wood on her legs another bit hanging from the pockets of her chair. From everyone else's backpacks bulged wood... clearly they did not expect to come upon a wood or a forest. The child looked around from his fathers shoulder. somehow young as he was knew this man was only his father by the relation to his mother. he knew not exactly who was his father. he just knew his blood father was responsible for giving him those. Those 'fangs' as the older companions called them. Later that night they made camp Jake struck the fire silently rolled him a cigarette and then rolled one and handed it to Eddie. He sat down beside the part-human child and Susannah. Roland sat back looking through the flames to Jake... Jake who had picked up a large thing of copper two years ago and used it to make each fire they made green. They were running out too. Eddie had tried his best to explain how copper did this to fire but in the end it was Susannah who told him what he wanted to know. He began to wonder about Jake.. It was said that a boy would come along strong in the touch and one close to him would discover that he was a mage to rival Maerlyn. Roland had begun to wonder if Jake was this boy. He had been wondering it ever since the death of young Benny Slightman. Jake looked over to the east and he stopped as his gaze hit a speck of light in the air. "Susannah do you see that? 4 or 5 Wheels away?" She looked up. "Yes there seems to be a town nearby do you see that Roland? Eddie?" They both nodded and the child still not able to comprehend most of their talk just occupied himself by playing lightly with Oy. Oy had long since accepted the kid into the ka-tet. Roland took a look of his own and nodded. "Yeah, I have a feeling about that place. we make for there next. but .. Don't you see something else . closer Eddie?" Jake looked up.. He knew what it was. "A way station." Susannah looked over at him. "You sure sugah?" He nodded and then turned to Oy. Oy was now lying down and he looked up sensing Jakes gaze. "We'll be right back. Oy come." "'ack. Come" He imitated him perfectly and followed the seventeen year old past the emerald green fire and far off into a small hole some many meters away. There Jake did something he thought he would never do after Benny's death. He leaned into Oy's fur and just cried. "Ake." Oy said quietly as if comfortingly and allowed it. 


	2. Ch2

4 Years Earlier- Still settling in.  
  
It had been a year since they stumbled through the door in the doorway cave. somehow it had closed. It didn't make since but it had closed. It had just thrown them into Jake's where and when. Roland and Jake lived in a small house not far away from Eddie and Susannah's. They had just spent enough time to get the money from Susannah's account. Then they had seen the man in black. After a small battle it was clear Ronald Flagg did not plan to die. He flung open a door and sent them to Jakes time and closed the one to Calla Bryn Sturgis, locking Callahan in the time before Eddie and Jake.  
  
Since then Jake had resumed going to school and had become closer to Roland (that would not last long though. something always happens. and he knew it). One day Jake was walking past his old house, (he had come back to find his parents dead. and somehow did not care) on his way to school with Roland and Eddie on either side. He was thirteen and still there was no girl in his life. Roland doubted there would be until the Tower was reached, and even as they were walking that day he was planning to find a way to use the black ball to go back to his world. They were walking now to the school Jake thought he would never see again. Indeed Eddie and Roland fell behind a tree to watch and make sure Jake got into the school okay. perhaps they had had a bit of the touch grab them, because Jake Chambers wouldn't. Jake was ascending the steps to his school when a mean voice spoke. "Hey, Chambers heard your parents died. did you do it? Well I would too my dad said they were junkies." Roland's face went from its usual emotionless way to a frown.  
  
Jake blinked and replied with a cold voice equal to the one he was addressing. "What are you bumbling about?" The boy who was twice Jakes size looked down at him. "What you disappear for nearly a year and then you return your parents are dead, and what's more you wait another year to come back to school so what's the deal? I'll bet you killed them. people always said you looked like a backstabber." Roland made as if to step around and address the kid but Eddie held him back. "Leave it be Roland and listen ye ken?" Jake looked at him cold-heartedly. A rather evil looking smirk spread across his face. "Say that again. I dare ya. "  
  
"What don't you understand? You-look-like-a-backstabber." Jakes smirk disappeared totally. "And you just sealed your fate!" He lunged at the bigger boy not having his weapons and hit him squarely in the stomach with one fist while the other found its way to the boy's head. Jake tumbled to the ground and, catching the boy off guard, knocked his legs out from under him and rolled out of the way as the giant of a kid fell. Roland had seen enough he rushed through the now massive group of kids and put a hand on Jakes shoulder. "Recite your lesson Jake Chambers. "I do not aim with my hand; he who aims with his hand has forgotten the face of his father. Bah Roland this has nothing to do with now!" At Roland's look he recited the rest. "I aim with my eye. I do not shoot with my hand He who shoots with his hand has forgotten the face of his father. I shoot with my mind. I do not kill with my gun; he who kills with his gun has forgotten the face of his father." He took a breath. "I kill with my heart." Roland nodded as the now calm Jake stepped back from his fallen enemy Eddie by then was behind Roland. A new form entered the mix this one tall menacing and stern. "What is going on here!? CHAMBERS TO MY OFFICE!" Roland stepped around Jake. "I am his guardian now you speak to me." "Yo Roland let me deal with this guy. You got a problem buddy?" Eddie smiled. He knew this fool, this fool who would see him as a teen about 4 or 5 years from then, he could deal with this fool. "And you are." "I am his guardian as well." "What are you two lovers or something?" Roland's eyes flashed and Eddie leaned in. "Listen Mac my friend here is protective of Jake and has a very short temper so I see no reason this shouldn't be forgotten." "Oh you don't?"  
  
The principle asked. "How about that." He pointed to the oaf of a boy who lay with a considerably large wound on his head. Roland spoke up angrily. "He was acting to defend his honor." Jake remained silent throughout this but now he spoke up. "The guy needed to keep his mouth shut." Eddie looked over at him with a kind of 'be careful'look. The principle's tall form turned towards Jake. "You keep your mouth shut young man you're in deep trouble."  
  
"Not with us he's not!" Eddie said. "And under law you can't do anything to him unless you have agreement with his legal guardians that's us!" Roland however by now had been getting tired of this. "Go on with school Jake, no more fights. No more trouble. Remember your lesson. " Three commanding sentences. Three simple sentences. Jake left the scene then and saw no more of it.  
  
Three years later Jake was sixteen and was still cold and calculated. He had not forgotten the face of his old father or his new one. He had not forgotten Roland's face. He had forgotten something though. how to stay sober for more then twelve hours. No one else knew or rather, no one from the Ka-tet of nineteen. Roland by now had discovered how to use Black Thirteen's magic again and warned them that they would soon have to give up the life of luxury. Susannah who now had a child. a half demon, was the first to say that they wouldn't mind it. So before leaving they had gotten more guns so that Eddie had two Ruger's Susannah did too Jake had taken Roland's revolvers and Roland had one Ruger. They loaded their packs with wood and food. But one thing they didn't know was that Jake took something else with him. two something else's two bottles of wine. They returned to Roland's world in the middle of a barren wasteland. A land called Thunderclap. 


	3. Ch3

Returning to the camp/ Way station  
  
Jake looked up at the sky and Oy whined softly. "'Ake. 'Ack." It had been nearly an hour and he could see that Eddie had kept the green flame going. He reached into his poncho, and pulled out a bottle of wine. It was the first of the two bottles, and it was a third of the way gone.  
  
He took another third of it out and pulled another small dish offering some of the well aged stuff to the billy-bumbler who drank it quickly and then after Jake had put the bottle down into his poncho pocket was led back to the fire. Unfortunately, Eddie had a good idea what Jake had been doing.  
  
"Where is it?" "Where's what?" "The drink, I know you got something I can smell it on your breath.. Not to mention you're hammered!" "I- I'm NOT DRU- DRUNK!" He said rather loudly and then sat down. He stuffed the Poncho in his pack and lie back falling into a deep sleep. When he awoke the first thing he did was roll him a cigarette. He smoked it silently then looked around at the camp place.  
  
Oy was curled up beside him. The kid was nestled in between Eddie and Susannah. Roland, though, was oddest of all. He was asleep sitting up against a large bolder. Jake stood up and reached into his pack shifting around the wood pulling the wine from the poncho pocket still inside he shifted it farther under the wood then pulled out the poncho and put it on.  
  
The kid was the only one to wake up. "Wait, Jake, where are you going now?" Jake was startled by the voice. He looked at the kid. The kid wasn't brown.he was white. Jake smiled lightly in spite of the large headache. "Don't worry about it Laseck. I'll be back." He kind of liked the kid and didn't want to worry him. Not to mention the kid was so young.  
  
Laseck lay back down between his mother and father. Jake doubted the kid would be asleep again. It wasn't morning yet, in all reality it was still dark, and would probably be some hours before Eddie, Susannah, and Roland got up. He walked away from the fire and relieved himself then returned and sat down. He saw Laseck looking at him and motioned for him to come over. The small child did as he bid.  
  
Laseck sat beside Jake. Jake was the only one he knew how to talk to. He looked up at Jake. "Why am I.. different?" Jake thought that this would end up being like a 'talk' the kind between a father and a son. well the fathers not here. Eddie is technically not a father. so, Jake would be the one to do his best to help the kid. he may be cold hearted but there was still a spot deep in there that wasn't yet frozen over.  
  
"It's your dad's fault. not Eddie. the thing. that was your dad. You're too young to understand. it was a creature. not a human and it forced your mother to .. Let's not go into that okay." Laseck looked at him a mixed look of understanding and sadness on his face. "So I was a mistake.I wasn't wanted?"  
  
The boy's eyes swelled with tears. Jake knew what was coming. "Hey, listen, kid. You weren't a mistake you weren't unwanted. just a surprise." Laseck cried as any normal kid would and Jake felt compelled to comfort the kid taking him in a hug. "Don't cry now. Come on get some sleep. It's late, or call it early either way, come on."  
  
Oy had been awake for a while. After a while Jake lie down, the kid lying down beside him and Oy lying down across both of their legs. Jake awoke in the morning Oy was already awake the kid still was asleep beside him and a ghost of the headache he had once had reminded him of his lies.  
  
The night before came back to him. the talk with Laseck.. Laseck would tell Eddie and Eddie would confront him. Indeed it happened the next night after everyone else had gone asleep and Eddie had followed Jake on one of his walks. "HOW COULD YOU!? WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT!? YOU'RE NOT HIS FATHER!" Jake growled and rounded on the man. "YEAH WELL NEITHER ARE YOU!" Eddie drew back. Jake immediately regretted that comment. He calmed down and said softly. "He came to me and asked me.. I know what is like to feel different. I wanted to help! Roland wouldn't! You wouldn't know because you had your brother with you all the time to keep you company! I HAD NO ONE! NOT EVEN A FATHER OF MY OWN!"  
  
Jake let this last bit out with only one tear and then frowned in a Rolandish way. Later that night after returning Jake fell into a deep sleep and was the first to wake up. Jake cooked a breakfast over the fire then woke Laseck and ate with him Oy eating from his own small plate. Eddie stared through the fire at him. Susannah and Roland remained hunkered over the food.  
  
(Well people. I guess you have guessed this is going to mostly be from Eddie, Laseck, or Jakes view. But of course a bit of Roland will come in.)  
  
Jake looked up from his plate some minutes later. The tension from Eddies stare surrounded him and had become so thick that Susannah, Roland, and even Laseck and Oy had begun to notice it. "You got a problem?" He was not the twelve year old who idolized Roland and Eddie. He was not the same. he was different in more ways then one.  
  
Eddie growled and only nodded. Susannah and Roland looked confused and Laseck looked rather scared. "Come on then." Roland said later as they all readied to move. Two days later they stood on the dusty ground of the Waystation. 


End file.
